Beyond the Horizon
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: A simple rescue mission for the Justice League turns into an unusual adventure in space as they find out that sinister evil is coming.
1. Prologue

**A plot bunny I got, when reading some _Avengers_ comic books. Heads-up, while this is part of the _DAR(H)K WAR_ saga, it will be much shorter story than other I have written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Black Siren was walking down the jungle as she entered the cavern with a device that acted like some kind of a detector as it started to bleep more and more rapidly as she entered the cavern and tapped her ear.

"This is Siren. Report Omega-7. I've followed the energy signature to a cavern in Eastern Africa. I'm entering in for further investigation." She turned on her flashlight as she was scouring the cavern before she found some kind of an armor encased in the rock wall. But as she was about to call out again, behind her appeared a shadow as she turned around before the world went black.

* * *

 _ **Watchtower**_

"OK, let me stop you right there." Batman interrupted the man across the desk as the base of Justice League was floating midair. "Because I think a lot of us here have a lot of questions, first being, who are you?"

Selina, Clark, Kara, Hal, Oliver, Diana, Sara, Barbara, Laurel, Henry, Slade, Cisco and Barry were narrowing their eyes at the man.

"My name is Emil Hamilton. Director of Cadmus." The man explained. "Sorry, I thought you knew that, considering that you're the World's Greatest Detective."

"Cadmus." Kara scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I _hate_ that name."

"Who do you work for?" Green Arrow demanded.

"Lyla Michaels." Hamilton said.

"You can trust him, Batman." Henry vouched for Hamilton. "Lyla says he's a good man."

"I've never heard of Cadmus on this Earth." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"It was established last year as a clandestine program designed to deal with extraterrestrial threats to humanity. Lyla's idea. Of course, she didn't want to argue with anyone from the Justice League due to their methods." Henry explained.

"We've known for sixty years that there are alien races out there, potentially being a threat to humanity and their very existence upsets the natural balance of the world, so that's what we're dealing with." Hamilton said.

"By killing off aliens or deporting them?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"We're nothing like Lilian Luthor, Miss Danvers." Hamilton assured her. "We're more like your DEO."

"And is anyone here an agent of a clandestine covert operation, who _might have neglected to mention the fact_?" Hal sighed.

"I'm Level 29 on World of Warcraft, does that count?" Cisco quipped as Barry and Hal snickered, Oliver and Henry chuckled while Batman rolled his eyes.

"Look, some of us here knew about Cadmus for a while." Laurel said.

"And after the whole Dominators thing and then the Nazis last year, Black Siren volunteered to go investigate anything shady, _not_ _from this world_ , that would get on Cadmus's radar." Slade said.

"And… since we're talking about Miss Lance, we lost touch with her." Hamilton said as a hologram of Earth turned on.

"What was she investigating?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know." Hamilton admitted. "We detected an unusual energy signature coming out of Eastern Africa. And it was not a signature known to human, so Miss Lance volunteered to investigate."

"And now you came to us, instead of handling this yourselves." Oliver drawled.

"It was _her_ choice to go. And I _did_ handle it myself. I went to Miss Lance's last known location." Hamilton explained. "But… no Black Siren, no alien, no alien signature, nothing. So, I decided it was best to bring all hands on deck."

" _You_ decided?" Batman scoffed.

"You can trust him." Lyla said as she teleported herself into the station. "I vouch for him. He was a huge help during the Invasion of Dominators."

"Well, if Mr. Man in Black has some starting point or something of Black Siren's, I might be able to find her." Cisco volunteered.

"We're going to need very specific expertise and power. We need hunters, power, experts in alien tech." Batman ordered. "We take care of our own."

* * *

 ** _The Arrow Lair, Star City_**

"Look, why should we care about her?" Rene demanded as they heard the update from Oliver. "I mean, she might look like Laurel but she ain't exactly a saint."

"She's not evil, Rene and yes, she did hurt us but she's changed. No matter how much darkness there might be in others, in some of them is still a light and you don't turn your backs on them." Diggle explained.

"Remember what happened with Tommy?" Thea pointed out as Rene sighed, seeing their point.

* * *

 _ **Later, Africa**_

Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Atom, Mari in her Vixen suit, Deathstroke, Supergirl and Cisco entered the cavern as Deathstroke knelt down, while Atom scanned the area.

"Hamilton was right. There _was_ an unearthly energy source here." Ray said.

"Unearthly as in, _not_ from this Earth, I assume?" Mari asked.

"That's why I said the word. Unearthly." Ray quipped.

Bruce, Oliver and Slade were checking the marks and blood on the dirt and rocks. "Laurel was here. She knelt down. Turned on her foot."

"Then someone snuck up behind her. See that blood?" Batman pointed to the pile of rocks as he picked one of them and saw the blood.

"Blunt head trauma." Green Arrow said as Cisco touched the wall and saw a vision.

* * *

 _Someone in the shadows snuck up on Black Siren as she turned around before the man in the shadows raised his hands and a glow of light blinded Black Siren before she was pushed back as she hit her head and was knocked out._

* * *

"Who took her, Cisco?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know." Cisco admitted. "I've never seen that guy before."

"We better hope for the best." Green Arrow said.

"And assume the worst." Batman protested.

"Assumption is the mother of all failures." Deathstroke pointed out.

"He's right." Green Arrow nodded. "If Laurel was dead, there would have been a body here and the trail would have gone cold."

"But it isn't." Ray said. "At least, not entirely. Gideon is getting some _faint_ energy signatures. It's gonna take a while to track it, though."

"So, she _is_ alive." Green Lantern nodded.

"She better be." Slade held onto his sword, gripping it tightly and worry about his teammate flooding. "Because she's the only leverage they have for keeping me from slicing them into tiny, bloody pieces that I would scatter all over the jungle."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Black Siren woke up and groaned before she noticed that her hands were cuffed behind her back. And then she noticed that she was power-dampening collar around her neck, realizing what happened, remembering when Malcolm Merlyn from her Earth had kidnapped her and handed her over to A.R.G.U.S., where they experimented on her before Zoom broke her out. "Well, that's just great." She got up, furious as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hey! Anyone out there?! Hello! Let me out right now! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna—"

"No need to yell." The man said as he entered.

"Oh, boy…" Black Siren muttered.

"How did you know what was in the cave, Siren?"

"You kidnapped me?!" Black Siren demanded.

"What would you have done in our position?" The other man beside him asked.

"If I were you, I would have run. And quickly. Because you don't know who I am or who are you messing with." Black Siren sneered.

"Save us those threats, Miss Lance. With the collar on, you can't as much as whistle." The man scoffed.

"I don't need my powers. Because when I get out of these cuffs, I'm gonna crush every bone in your bodies with my bare hands!" Black Siren snarled. "You don't know who I am or if I came alone or if I'm a decoy. And one thing you should know. I have friends. Allies. And they will find me soon. And when they will, you better prepare yourselves to get in a _world_ of trouble."

"She's right."

"But you don't know who we are, either. You know, we call ourselves Intelligencia. A conclave of thinkers, you might say. I'm Hector Hammond and this is Professor Ojo."

"We've known about you and the Justice League and your doppelganger for a long time. We've been watching you. DeVoe was a fool to turn us down." Ojo said.

Black Siren tried to rush at them but was knocked back by some energy field as she groaned, groaning in pain as she hit the ground.

"You must think us so stupid." Hammond said. "Who sent you and what do you know of Spaceknight?"

" _What_?" Black Siren stared.

"If you want to make it out of here alive, being honest would be a good start, Laurel." Hammond insisted.

"I'm not telling you a thing, because soon enough, you're about to get your asses kicked." Black Siren growled.

"Your friends won't find you here. Our work will not be interrupted." Ojo said.

"What work?" Black Siren asked.

"You know what, we're gonna tell her everything." Hammond shrugged.

"Sure. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Supergirl quipped as she threw Hammond away and knocked him down on the floor as Green Arrow shot down two scientists as he, Deathstroke, Wonder Woman, Batman, Atom, Green Lantern and Vixen went out from the breach.

"You think you can stop us? We're much smarter than—" Ojo was cut off by Batman throwing an electric batarang, taking him down.

"Whoa, whoa." Hammond raised his hands. "It doesn't take a genius to realize we're outmatched and outnumbered. We graciously surrender and are willing to negotiate—"

Deathstroke punched Hammond in his face. "You should have thought about that before you kidnapped one of us and my friend."

"Laurel, are you OK?" Green Arrow asked as he turned off the force field.

"Well, a damsel in distress, rescued by heroes. A dream come true." Black Siren joked as they helped her on her feet.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Slade asked.

"I don't know." Black Siren admitted as she walked down the hall with them as they saw the incapacitated guards and scientists with an armor she had just found, lying on the table. "That thing… it's some kind of a power source from a distant galaxy or something like that. They call it 'Spaceknight'."

"We're gonna need to examine it further." Batman ordered.

"How did you find me?" Black Siren asked.

"That thing left an uncategorized energy source. We just followed the trail." Atom explained.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Hal said as he looked at the armor. "The Guardians may be able to help."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	2. Preparing for Expedition

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Black Siren was in a medical ward, wearing a gown and an IV attached to her arm as Hamilton and Lyla approached her.

"She just needs few days of rest and some more liquids in her system, there are just some minor bruises and light dehydration. She'll be fine." Caitlin said.

"What happened, Laurel?" Hamilton asked.

Black Siren sighed. "I'm… not sure. I went towards the coordinates to investigate the energy signature and the next thing I knew, they knocked me out and I was in their facility, imprisoned. They wanted to know why was I looking for Spaceknight. At least, that's what they called that armor I found."

"Green Lantern will discuss with the Guardians what exactly is that thing. As for Ojo and Hammond, we're interrogating them right now." Lyla said. "We'll get some answers."

* * *

"Why did you kidnap Miss Lance?" Batman demanded as Hammond was across him at the table in cuffs.

"You might want to start talking because my patience is reaching its limits." Slade growled, slowly reaching for his sword as Hammond paled.

"We wanted to know why was she searching for Spaceknight." Hammond blurted out.

"What is Spaceknight, exactly?" Batman demanded.

"No one knows which alien race created them. There are unique armors out there, cyborg humanoids with very advanced technology, augmented with genetic engineering." Hammond explained. "We intercepted a transmission from one of the armors in Africa but Miss Lance got there a few moments before us."

"What transmission?" Slade asked, slowly pulling out his sword as Hammond paled.

"I don't know what language it was in. We wanted to study it." Hammond said. "When Miss Lance got there, we needed to know what she knew."

"And where did you get the equipment to even know how to examine the armor or contain metahumans like Black Siren?" Batman asked. "You may be smart but you need resources. Money. Who's funding you? The Ninth Circle? Its remnants?"

Hammond shook his head. "Anonymous. I don't know who was backing us. I swear. The money went through so many fictional accounts to us that it would be impossible to trace it. But our employer wanted to analyze the alien technology that was there."

Batman and Deathstroke turned to each other.

* * *

"You think it's the remnants of the Circle?" Oliver asked Bruce.

"Unlikely. Even if there still were some members out there, they wouldn't have enough resources for this kind of operation." Bruce nodded. "There must be a new player in game."

* * *

The breach opened as Cisco went out with J'onn, Winn and Alex. "Hey, guys, we got your message."

"Hey, Henry." Winn high-fived with Henry as Alex gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see you here, guys." Henry smiled. "Does " _Spaceknight_ " ring any bells to any of you? Because that's what these brainiacs were looking for, when they took Black Siren as she stumbled upon it." He turned on the screen as it showed A.R.G.U.S. scientists examining the armor as J'onn narrowed his eyes.

"You know what it is?" Alex asked.

"It… it can't be." J'onn whispered. "That's impossible."

"Uh… care to enlighten us Earthlings?" Winn asked as he, Alex, Cisco and Henry gave J'onn confused looks.

"I thought it was just a myth." J'onn said.

* * *

Barry, Bruce, Kara, Clark, Oliver, Laurel, Diana, Alex, Winn and Lyla were in conference room with J'onn as he spoke up.

"It is said that billions of years ago, when the universe was created, there was a world in deep space, that could not be named by any alien language but it was a paradisaical planet with very advanced technology, ruled by conclave of scientists, monks and thinkers and they created a handful of warriors, using genetic engineering and technological augmentations. They were called Spaceknights.

However, something dark and sinister invaded this planet and demonic beings with wings slaughtered everyone they came across. Men, women, children, no one was safe. But the planet's government wanted to preserve these cyborg warriors and they were put into stasis and scattered across the galaxy. These warriors were lost forever in deep space and the planet was brought to extinction. Or at least that's what the stories tell."

"What killed them?" Diana asked.

"No one knows." J'onn admitted. "The only clue these invaders left behind, was a symbol they burned across a whole continent. A symbol of Omega. The planet became a burning inferno for millions of years before it became an exploding star that destroyed a huge quadrant of the galaxy. These Spaceknights were supposed to be the noble protectors of the galaxy but they were lost to the vast darkness of space."

"He's right about that." Hal said as he entered. "Most of the Spaceknights are gone but if there's one remaining, there might be more out there."

"I think it's worth looking into." Bruce said. "If there are more Spaceknights out there, we need to know where they went and why weren't they awoken."

"And here's more." Hal showed them a hologram. "Sector 5174. Most of the planets devoid of life and slaughtered by…"

"Parademons." Kara whispered as she saw some winged creatures flying in the air.

"You know these?" Barry asked.

"I thought they were just a myth." Kara said.

"Whatever this is, if this comes to Earth, we need to be ready." Bruce said.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Barry and Kara were packing their things as they smiled at each other before entering the hangar, where was Waverider.

"I missed you, Barry." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Same here, Kara."

"Let's go on another adventure in outer space."

"OK, we need to investigate what's causing the attacks on the planets and find out if there are more Spaceknights out there." Hal said.

"Let's go." Barry said as he, Kara, Victor, Diana, J'onn, Clark, Bruce and Hal entered the Waverider with the Legends.

* * *

"They'll be fine with the Legends, I promise, Sara." Rip assured her as she nodded.

Henry then noticed Rip talking with Sara as he approached them as Rip gulped. "Henry… I am—"

Henry punched Rip in his face. "That's for using me to get the scroll for the Spear and putting my daughter in danger."

"I deserve that." Rip nodded.

"If you _ever_ put Sara or my family in danger again, I'm gonna make you suffer." Henry growled as Rip paled.

"Noted. And in my defense, it was a desperate situation and I don't intend to paint a bullseye on your backs anytime soon." Rip nodded and left to Waverider.

"That was satisfying." Henry smirked.

"I did worse to him." Sara quipped. "I almost broke his neck, until he let me and the Legends save Laurel."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	3. The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Where should be our first stop?" Diana asked.

"The Waverider is still searching the energy signature." Rip said.

"Yeah and about what happened back on Earth, why did Henry punch you?" Zari asked as Jax, Stein, Mick and Ray tensed, while the rest were shooting Rip fierce glares. "OK, I'm guessing it wasn't good."

"Short version, Englishman used the hacker boy to help find the Spear of Destiny and his little kid was in crosshairs of Thawne and his gang in 2008 before she died. We saved her and wiped hacker boy's mind but from what Robin Hood and boss told me, he got his memories back and was quite pissed when he remembered everything." Mick summed up.

"Oh." Zari gapped. "That's—"

"I admit, I deserved that." Rip said, rubbing his nose, still hurting from Henry's punch.

"That's what you get for using good people like pawns and putting their families in danger." Barry said as Rip winced.

"Alright, I made a mistake, so stop it." Rip snapped.

"Maybe we could try to look for recent sightings of Parademons." Clark suggested. "That shoud narrow down the search."

"Gideon, send us to these coordinates." Hal ordered as he pulled a hologram map on his Lantern ring.

" _Yes, Mr. Jordan._ "

Cyborg suddenly started to shake before groaning.

"Victor. You OK, man?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. I feel… fuzzy." Victor murmured. "My suit… it's like it's getting overloaded."

* * *

The Waverider landed on a planet, which was turned into ruins.

"What happened here?" The Flash wondered as he looked around.

"This place…" Supergirl sighed.

"It's not completely razed." Green Lantern said. "Most of the planets that Parademons visited were burning like hell itself."

"So maybe they haven't completely scoured the planet or we're dealing with something else." Batman said.

"Gideon, is the energy signature here similar to the Spaceknight armor?" Rip asked.

" _Yes, it is, Captain Hunter._ "

"Oh, boy." Cyborg started to light up like a Christmas tree.

"That's not good." Superman muttered.

"What?" Batman asked as Superman pointed to afar as a swarm of Parademons was coming their way.

The Flash widened his eyes. "Is that—"

"Everybody take cover, now!" J'onn ordered.

Everyone was hiding behind some ruins as Parademons were flying towards them and firing before Green Lantern lifted a shield, protecting them.

"What are they doing here?" Supergirl demanded.

"Let's worry about them later!" Superman snapped before he flew above and he and Supergirl fired heat vision beams, burning some of them.

"Aliens!" Mick snapped. "I hate aliens!" He pulled out his flamethrower and started to burn the Parademons as they were screaming.

"I got the signature!" Cyborg called out as his eye was blinking.

"Where?" Superman asked before Cyborg looked down.

"Right below us!" Atom yelled as he fired down on the ground as it collapsed while everyone was falling before they groaned as they hit the ground.

"A little warning next time before you decide to bury us alive, Haircut?!" Mick snapped.

"Sorry." Ray winced.

"Everyone alright?" Supergirl asked as she, Superman. Cyborg and Green Lantern descended.

"Where are we?" Wonder Woman wondered as they saw the scribbles on the cavern walls in a foreign language.

"I've never seen this language before." Clark said.

"Me neither." Kara added.

"I have." J'onn said. "But that was years ago. This is… this is from a time long before us. Thousands, maybe millions of years."

"Can you read it?" Batman asked.

"Some of it, maybe." J'onn said as Green Lantern shined on the light. "They say that these Spaceknights were… never activated. Some of them… three… were scattered across the galaxy, like the one on Earth. The remaining… were destroyed."

"So there may be more here?" The Flash asked.

"Maybe." J'onn said.

"And maybe they can help us stop these Parademons, if we can find them." Rip agreed. "I've seen what they are capable of. They are vicious beasts and they are led by a vile, sinister ruler, who shall bring apocalypse to the entire universe one day."

"Has Justice League ever faced him?" Diana asked.

"More than once." Rip nodded.

"Did we ever beat him?" The Flash asked.

"At a great cost. But yes." Rip said.

"Why weren't these Spaceknights activated before?" Superman asked.

"Are you guys hearing this?" The Flash asked.

Green Lantern turned to him. "I don't hear any—"

"He's right, listen." Batman interrupted him as Clark and Kara listened with their super-hearing.

" _Stay away… stay away… stay away…_ "

* * *

Elsewhere, on a hellish planet, a tall figure on a throne with an Omega emblem on his armor, narrowed his eyes as they glowed red.

" _The Mother Box has awoken. It is on an abandoned world, where I have destroyed one of their Spaceknights._ "

A few moments later, a man in black hood, an elderly woman in red cape and a tall man in armor with horns and holding a large axe, entered, bowing before the figure.

" _What is thy bidding, our Master?_ "

" _Steppenwolf, Granny Goodness, Godfrey, I burden you with an important task. One of the Mother Boxes has awoken and I sense that they are trying to find the Spaceknight. It must not be activated at any cost. Search and interrogate any survivors you find there. Kill any opposers. Show no mercy. Slaughter with no compassion. Conquer with no hesitation or remorse._ "

" _It shall be done, Master._ "

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Uncharted Waters

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 _ **Star City**_

"Things have been smooth here, boss." Curtis said as he was looking at the computer.

"You know, I can't help but notice, it seems harder for you to keep this city afloat." Oliver pointed out as Diggle sighed.

"Look, I know but it's hard since—"

"I'm not judging you, John." Oliver said. "To be honest, I miss the vigilante days, when I was helping you protect this city. And… wherever Tommy is… I hope he has found his peace. You…" He smiled at Diggle. "You've come a long way. And… you helped me keep my head straight and above water, even at my lowest point."

Diggle smiled back.

Then, Laurel's phone rang. "Guys. It's Henry. He said there's something we needed to see."

* * *

 ** _A.R.G.U.S._**

Black Siren was signing off the discharge papers as she went down the corridor until a Deja vu took her over.

* * *

 ** _Years ago, Earth-2_**

 _Black Siren was strapped on a gurney before they dragged her into a room, where were two people bound and hung to a hook as she turned to the glass, where was Amanda Waller._

 _"What is this? What am I doing here? Let me out, now!" Black Siren shouted angrily._

 _"We'd like to test your powers, Miss Lance." Waller said, gesturing to the two people as Black Siren realized Waller's intentions._

 _"No. No, I won't kill these people." Black Siren protested before the collar on her neck went off, pain surging through her as she groaned as Waller pressed a button on the remote in her hand, while Black Siren was on her knees._

 _"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Waller said coldly. "This will be only as painful as you let it be."_

 _Black Siren got up and turned to the two people reluctantly as they paled and shook their heads, realizing that they were about to die._

 _"No, please, I'm begging you…"_

 _"Don't do this, we're not bad people…"_

 _"I'm sorry." Black Siren whispered before unleashing her sonic scream as the two people screamed in excruciating agony…_

* * *

 ** _Present, A.R.G.U.S., Earth-1_**

Black Siren took a deep breath and held onto a nearby cabinet tightly, getting ahold of herself as some agents were looking at her and she was trying to ignore their pitying looks before she went towards a water dispenser and took a cup of water as someone approached her.

"Are you alright, Laurel?"

She turned around to see Rick Flag as she tensed. Since Tommy had convinced her to turn over a new leaf, Flag was one of the few people, aside from Team Arrow and most heroes, who were treating her like a human and not like the monster she was. It took some time but Oliver, Tommy and Flag and Slade were the people, who brought back the humanity in her.

"I… I'm fine, Rick, really." Black Siren denied.

"You don't need to act all tough, you know." Flag pleaded. "It's alright to show that you're vulnerable. Despite how powerful you might be, you're still human, just like the rest of us. Talk to me."

Black Siren sighed as Flag followed her into one of the empty offices.

"It's just that… what happened back there… it brought back bad memories." Black Siren admitted as she remembered Hammond and Ojo interrogating her.

"You mean Earth-2 A.R.G.U.S.?" Flag asked as she nodded. "Laurel, that's not who we are here, you know? We're not like Amanda Waller. No one here is going to use you like they did."

"I know that." Black Siren said, smiling. "You've been kind to me, ever since I came here."

"From what I've been hearing, it sounded like you needed some light in your life." Flag said. "Remember, whatever happened back there, it's not going to happen to you here, not if we can help it. You're not alone anymore."

Black Siren smiled, happy that she finally found some friends and family on Earth-1.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

Team Arrow and Birds of Prey were on a stakeout on a rooftop as they observed the building across them.

"Good old-fashioned stakeout. Feels like old times." Black Canary quipped.

"Yeah." Green Arrow nodded.

"The best part is getting the drop on them." Speedy smirked.

"Shh." Mr. Terrific interrupted.

"What's going on, Hoss?" Wild Dog asked.

"Shh means shh!" Mr. Terrific snapped. "I can't hear a thing."

* * *

Some T-Spheres were scouring the area of the building in the shadows as Mr. Terrific looked at the monitor on his wrist.

"OK, let's send this in and wait for the transfer." One of the mercenaries said before an Afro-American woman went out from the shadows.

* * *

"Who's that fine chick?" Wild Dog asked as Henry in the lair was doing a facial recognition.

" _Onyx Adams. Former CIA black ops division. Three years ago, her squad stole $100 million in Myrian government gold and went off-the-grid. Three of her squad members came back before they died in a gas attack_. _It may have been an assassination attempt but there were no suspects._ " Henry said. " _No known sightings of her since then._ "

"We can't let her get away." Wild Dog said.

"Slow down, we need to know what she's up to." Green Arrow said.

"Well, she's got a lot of hired guns and is setting up a high-tech installation, that we can confirm." Mr. Terrific said.

"Like hell she is gonna do that here." Spartan growled.

"Come on, we know where they are, so let's get the drop on them." Wild Dog said.

"Not yet." Green Arrow ordered. "We don't know what are they up to and they haven't done anything yet."

"But they're about to." Wild Dog protested.

Green Arrow sighed. "We don't know that. We can't just rush in half-cocked…"

"We can't? Well, there's one way we can find out if they're up to some business." Wild Dog snapped.

"Now, hold on, wait—"

Before Spartan or Green Arrow could stop him, Wild Dog jumped down from the rooftop and opened fire at the mercenaries.

"Damn it, Rene!" Spartan snapped.

"Why did you recruit this guy again?" Green Arrow drawled.

"I'm seriously considering kicking him out." Spartan grumbled.

"How about we discuss this after we stop them from blowing the place to hell?" The Canary suggested.

The vigilantes jumped down from above as Canary unleashed her cry, taking down some of the mercenaries as Green Arrow, Arsenal, Speedy and Red Arrow fired their arrows, taking down more thugs as Catwoman, Black Canary and White Canary and Katana engaged them in close combat, taking them down.

" _Guys, according to the footage from T-Spheres, the stuff they've been stocking is VX nerve gas, alongside with components to make a chemical weapon._ " Henry said. " _Even in micrograms, it's lethal and they have gallons of that stuff._ "

"We can't let that cargo leave." Spartan said.

"But what about Onyx?" Black Canary asked as they saw her running away.

Batgirl fired from her grapnel gun towards the catwalk as she got in Onyx's way, trading blows with her as Batgirl jumped over the railing and kicked Onyx in her face. Onyx pulled out a knife and tried to stab Batgirl but Batgirl grabbed Onyx's hand and knocked it against the railing, causing for Onyx to drop her knife before kicking her in the stomach.

Onyx jumped from the catwalk on a container as a van was driving away.

"They're getting away with the nerve gas." Green Arrow said.

Onyx pulled out a small ball that flashed blinding light as Batgirl covered her eyes before Onyx threw her over the railing as Batgirl was holding on.

"We can't let her get away." Spartan said. "Take care of the gas, I got Onyx."

"Wait, she could be leading you into a trap and if we lose the cargo, we might not get a chance to find it again." Green Arrow protested as Batgirl was climbing up.

"And this is our only chance to stop Onyx." Spartan said as he was rushing up, helping Batgirl to climb up. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Batgirl nodded as they rushed on the rooftop.

"Seeker, we don't have eyes on Onyx, where is she?" Spartan asked.

" _I got her. Three rooftops south of you. But don't you think it's too easy?_ "

"It's a risk I have to take." Spartan said.

Batgirl and Spartan were chasing Onyx as Spartan fired a bola round from his gun as the cables wrapped themselves around Onyx's legs as she fell down.

"We got you now." Spartan said victoriously before the woman turned around and…

"That's not her." Batgirl said.

"Wait but where is she then?" Spartan wondered.

* * *

Green Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, Huntress, Katana and Red Arrow were chasing the truck as Green Arrow and Arsenal fired an arrow at the tires, slowing it down.

"Got you now."

They opened the cargo to reveal the VX nerve gas in containers. "That's good." Arsenal sighed in relief but suddenly a loud crack sounded through the air as everyone felt the sharp gust of wind go by them as they whirled around.

"Sniper!" Speedy realized as he fired a flashbang arrow on the rooftop behind them as it exploded as Onyx dropped her rifle and fell down before Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded into a mattress that softened Onyx's fall before Green Arrow approached her and knocked her out with a punch to her face.

"Mia…" Arsenal whispered as he turned to his lover's doppelganger, whose crimson leather suit was soaking with much thicker red, with a bullet hole in above her abdomen as she collapsed to the ground, gagging and trembling before she passed out as Arsenal held her wound.

"Oh, no…" Huntress paled.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in space_**

" _Stay away…_ "

"What is that?" Superman wondered as they went towards the source of the sound.

"I don't see anything." Cyborg said, scanning the area.

"Maybe it's hidden in plain sight." Batman deduced as they were going down the cavern before Cyborg's suit went off.

"Victor?"

"I don't know, my systems are going crazy! I…" Suddenly, Cyborg flashed into a bright light before the cavern disappeared and they looked around to see a city with unusual architecture and advanced technology as Supergirl and the Flash stared in awe as they remembered Argo.

"Amazing…"

"Wait, a minute ago, we were on a hellish planet and suddenly we're in… utopia?" Green Lantern asked.

"This must be some kind of an advanced cloaking technology." Rip said. "I've seen it before."

"Hiding in plain sight." Batman said.

"Hiding from what?" J'onn asked. "Parademons?"

"Seems likely." Green Lantern agreed. As they walked down the city, people were afraid of them apparently and there were some blue aliens that Green Lantern recognized. "That's not possible."

"What?" Superman asked.

"This… this is Maltus." Green Lantern said. "The homeworld of the Guardians. Or… what's left of it, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"Remember when J'onn said the story about the Omega symbols before the planets blew up to hell? This was one of them." Green Lantern said. "The Guardians then moved to Oa."

"What destroyed them exactly?" Superman asked.

"I guess we're about to find out." Green Lantern said as he saw a large tower, which seemed to be the center of the city.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Mia was on a gurney, with the doctors accompanying her into an operating room as Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Diggle, Barbara and Henry stared before everyone turned to Diggle, who had enough decency to look ashamed as Henry was glaring at him, while the rest looked at Diggle in disappointment.

"You should have known it was a trap." Henry growled. "And now Mia's life is hanging by a thread. She dies, her blood is on your hands."

He walked off as Sara followed him before Oliver assured Diggle. "You made a bad call. It happens."

"But we could've tried to go after Onyx another day. Was really the life of one thug worth putting the whole city at risk?" Laurel pointed out as Diggle knew they were right. _He made a bad call and Mia has paid the price for it._

Henry leaned onto nearby bench as he wiped his face. "She's gonna be OK." Sara assured him, holding his hand.

"I… I just can't lose more of my family, Sara." Henry said, beaten.

"Don't think like that." Sara said. "Mia's strong, she'll get through this."

* * *

 **I liked Diggle but considering what's happened to him in** _ **Season 6**_ **of** _ **Arrow**_ **, I started to dislike him. Now, this is not gonna be total Diggle-bashing but more of a Diggle making a bad call and having to deal with the consequences and questioning his own decisions and reconsidering himself.**

 **In _Season 6_ , Diggle has grown such an egoist, since he was secretly using black market drugs to treat his injury, when he could have come clean to the team. I understand he didn't want to let Oliver or anyone else down but haven't they learned what happens, when they keep secrets from each other? And Oliver giving Diggle the mantle of G.A. and him later complaining about Oliver taking it back, don't get me started on that.**

 **Diggle has always trusted Oliver and his orders but when Oliver's plans backfired or didn't work out, Diggle felt like he could have made a better call. Diggle in 6x12 trusted Oliver, when they left Vigilante (Vince) at Cayden James' mercy but in 6x17, Diggle complained that Oliver made the call to let Vigilante die. This contradicts with Diggle's supporting role to Oliver and his military mindset, one man, who is also a mass murderer, does not outweigh millions of innocent lives.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Intruders

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in space_**

When the Justice League was entering the city, Hal was searching for information in his ring. "Anything?" Batman asked.

"Something's here." Green Lantern said. "The signal is getting stronger—"

"Whoever you are, get out, trespassers, now!" An unknown voice called out. "I said, get out!"

"You hear that?" Ray asked.

Suddenly, a glow of light flew towards them as Wonder Woman raised her shield, protecting everyone from the blast as a small blue alien in white robe showed up. "I said, get out, now!"

"A Guardian?" Hal widened his eyes. "On Maltus?"

"Who…" The alien stopped. "A Green Lantern. I haven't seen one in years—"

"I thought everyone on Maltus was gone." Hal said.

"Apparently not." J'onn said.

"And a Green Martian." The guardian said.

"We seek information on Spaceknights." Green Lantern said.

"What… how… that's why you came?" The guardian asked.

"Yes." Green Lantern nodded.

* * *

"It has been thousands of years since a Green Lantern came to this place." The guardian said as everyone followed him.

"Parademons are coming here for some reason." Batman explained. "We found an inactive Spaceknight back on Earth and we thought we could find some information here. Recently, many planets have been burned to the core, leaving behind a symbol of Omega on its surface."

The guardian sighed. "I have been worried about this."

"What do you know?" Wonder Woman asked.

Then, Cyborg's suit started to bleep again. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong with robot man?" Mick asked.

"You came from the Mother Box…" The guardian realized.

"What?" Cyborg stared.

"What is Mother Box?" Superman asked.

The guardian showed them a small box on a pedestal. "It is an energy matrix, a living computer and an advanced technology of a planet called Apokolips. Sentient relics possessing immense power and capable of manipulating forces of the universe itself. Weaker beings like you could either die, trying to possess its power… or become… something else." The guardian turned to Cyborg, who tensed.

"My Dad found one of these boxes few years back, when I was in an accident. My body was damaged beyond repair but he brought me back with it." Cyborg said. "And… I think I know something about this… there are some… more powerful Mother Boxes out there—"

"These are in possession of one of the New Gods. But some of the more powerful Mother Boxes, Darkseid, as we call him, wants to find. Thousands of years ago, when he attacked homeworld of Spaceknights, he used the power of Mother Boxes to wipe out the entire race." The guardian said. "These Mother Boxes have immense power."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cisco muttered.

"Thousands of years ago, an evil entity that we call Darkseid, tried to use these Mother Boxes and he came to a planet known as…"

"Earth." Diana realized. "I remember the stories. My mother told me that thousands of years ago, Darkseid came to Earth, with some boxes of power, to Themyscira, slaughtering hundreds of our best warriors in process but he failed. He was beaten and forced to retreat, leaving the boxes behind."

"Indeed." The guardian nodded. "And if I recall, the Atlanteans aided the Amazons in this ancient war and while there was a scuffle about keeping the boxes, in the end, the Lanterns came, keeping with them one of the boxes in this city and another was left with the Amazons, with the Amazons agreeing that should Darkseid try to steal the box from Atlanteans, they'd use it against him."

"What box exactly did they keep?" Superman asked.

"I don't know." The guardian said. "Who knows. But Darkseid will not stop until he possesses all of the boxes and should he take them all, he will be able to wipe out all life in the universe with a single whim."

"Arthur has one of the boxes in Atlantis. We have to warn him." Batman realized, when suddenly a large bang sounded off outside the city.

* * *

The team went out to see outside the city, a man in black hood, an elderly woman in red cape and a tall man in armor with horns and holding a large axe.

"The lost city of the Guardians." Steppenwolf laughed.

"Hand over the Box and we shall leave in peace." Granny Goodness said.

* * *

Parademons burst in, trying to attack everyone as Rip fired from his blaster, Atom used his suit to attack as Mick fired from his flamethrower, Superman, Supergirl and Green Lantern fired at the Parademons as Batman and Diana turned to the Guardian.

"Is there a Spaceknight here?"

The guardian widened his eyes. "How do you—"

"Can we use it?" Wonder Woman pleaded.

"It is inactive. Has been for millennias." The guardian explained.

"It might fend these things off and maybe it can tell us where those Mother Boxes are." Batman realized as Cyborg followed him. "Try to fend them off!" He ordered to Diana.

* * *

J'onn, Superman and Supergirl were flying around with Atom, firing and beating up the Parademons as Green Lantern used a net to ensnare some of them, while Rip and Mick fired at Steppenwolf, Goodness and Godfrey, who were unfazed by the blasts as the Flash was trying to distract the monsters.

Goodness fired a telekinetic blast, throwing them all back.

* * *

"It's the only remaining left, it will not help us." The guardian said as they approached the ancient damaged armor.

"Maybe it can." Victor used his suit to connect with the armor before his eyes glowed.

* * *

The suit turned on, flying towards the Parademons and destroying them, while Wonder Woman, Superman, J'onn and Supergirl engaged the leaders of Parademons in close combat but they were quite strong as the heroes were having a hard time to hurt them with all their might.

"The Amazon and the two surviving Kryptonians?" Steppenwolf laughed. "How pathetic."

Supergirl and Superman both threw a powerful punch as Steppenwolf flew back and Goodness and Godfrey each retreated.

"We don't want to kill you." Supergirl pleaded.

"But if that's what it takes to stop you, we will." Green Lantern growled.

"You'll never get the chance again." Goodness sneered before the three evil aliens disappeared in a portal.

* * *

Cyborg unplugged himself as he gasped.

"Oh, my God…"

"What?" Batman asked. "What did you find out?"

"We need to get back, now." Cyborg said.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story. I said in the beginning that it would be much shorter, I have bigger plans in the sequel.**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Did this help?" Batman asked.

"The Spaceknight won't be of much use anymore." Cyborg said. "But I think it will help us in the upcoming war."

"Thank you for all your assistance, Guardian." Hal bowed before the alien.

"My purpose is finished." The guardian nodded. "Now go. Go on in your quest."

* * *

 _ **Later, Waverider**_

"So, what did the robot find out from the other robot?" Mick asked.

"Cyborg." Victor grumbled as he plugged himself into Gideon's A.I.

" _Good day, Mr. Stone._ " Gideon said as the hologram turned on.

"What can you tell us?" Rip asked.

" _Oh, my…_ " Gideon gasped upon receiving Cyborg's data.

"What is it?" Batman asked as Gideon filled them all in.

* * *

Later, they were all horrified by the news.

"By Zeus…" Diana whispered.

"If this dark force comes to Earth, we need to be ready." Rip said. "If it is who I think it is, it will be the most dangerous battle we will all have to face."

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Few weeks later, Mia signed off her discharge papers as she and Henry were packing as Diggle and Rene approached them.

"Hey." Mia said awkwardly, while Henry looked uncomfortable.

"Mia, I…" Rene sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. It's my fault what happened."

"And I have some blame on it as well. I should have been focusing on the bigger picture." Diggle admitted.

Mia smiled as Henry took a breath. "I guess we all let the emotions get the better of us sometimes and cloud our judgment."

"But, Oliver pointed out that… I needed to reconsider my leadership skills and…" Diggle paused.

"Wait, you're backing out as leading Team Arrow?" Mia asked.

"Then who's going to lead? Roy?" Henry asked.

"Actually, Dick Grayson approached Roy last week and offered him a spot in a team called Outsiders." Diggle said.

"Then who's going to lead Team Arrow?" Mia asked.

"I am." Oliver said as he showed up.

"Wait, but Oliver Queen is officially dead and only a few trusted people can see his face, plus, there's the problem with—"

"Lyla talked with the president." Oliver explained. "Considering the fact that the Arrow was framed by a group of assassins and the Green Arrow's contributions that were foiled by a terrorist group, I was exonerated. Officially, Oliver Queen is still dead. But anyone can wear a mask and I don't have to go out in the field as the Green Arrow until it's really needed."

Henry and Mia smiled.

"Welcome home, Oliver."

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"So, Oliver Queen has been exonerated." Lex Luthor smiled.

"Good." Talia smirked.

"Him being out in the open gives us a huge advantage." Jade said.

"Him and that Magician's boy need to suffer." Dragon growled.

"All the pieces are being placed on the chessboard." Lex said vindictively. "There can be only one winner."

* * *

 ** _Few years later, outer space_**

" _The Earthlings are not the weak wretches I thought they were. Never mind._ " The tall figure got up from his throne. " _Once I find all the boxes, I shall start my conquest._ "

" _Master, let us help you search_ —"

" _No._ " The figure interrupted Desaad. " _I'll find them myself._ "

* * *

 ** _House of Mystery_**

John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara were walking down the stairwell as Zatanna laughed. "How many times do I have to square you with the demons?"

"Come on, Z." Constantine protested. "They cheated. I just cheated better."

"You know what, this is the last time you're going to gamble…"

Suddenly, a glowing yellow cross, an Egyptian ankh, appeared in front of them and then instead of it, a figure in golden helmet and cape and chest plate with the ankh symbol on his chest plate, floating in the air above the floor.

"Doctor Fate." Zatanna gasped.

"What is going on this time, you bloody prophetic wanker?" Constantine demanded.

" _The Darkness is coming. Darkseid is coming._ " Doctor Fate said as Constantine and Zatanna looked confused.

" _Who_?" Zatanna stared.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **If you're getting _Avengers: Infinity War_ vibe, there's a good reason for it. I do plan another sequel but to be honest, I don't know when will I get to it, since I am right now busy with college but I will get to it.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this to its end.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
